


For the First Time in Forever, Let it Go with a Fixer Upper

by wecarryoninmindpalaces



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Pure Crack, it's crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wecarryoninmindpalaces/pseuds/wecarryoninmindpalaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal saw Frozen. Will finds out. It's crack, just go with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the First Time in Forever, Let it Go with a Fixer Upper

_The snow glows white in Wolf Trap tonight_

_Not an agent to be seen._

_A house full of happy mutts,_

_And it looks like Will is free._

_The wind is howling like this empty corpse inside~_

_My freezer tonight_

_Heaven knows I try..._

_Don't let Jack in_

_Don't let Jack see_

_Will knows it, fine,_

_At least he won't kill me_

_Conceal, don't feel, can't them know~_

_Only Will can know!_

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_Can't hold it back anymore!_

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_Knock out Jack with the carving board!_

_I don't care, what Alana will say_

_Let the murders go on_

_My tastes never bothered me anyway-._

The beer bottle in Will's hand crashed to the floor, his eyes blinking rapidly. "You saw  _Frozen?!"_

Hannibal only cleared his throat, pausing the karaoke track, "I-it was a very good movie, Abigail-"

"Abigail was  _dead_  long before Frozen came out, don't go there." Will shook his head, "You  _lied_ to me!" 

Hannibal only smiled, walking over to his friend, " _All my life I've had a series of deaths on my plate_." he leaned in, " _And then I opened up my door to you_." 

Will chuckled, avoiding his gaze, "I was thinking the same thing, 'cause _I'd been searching my whole life to find my own place. And maybe it's the singing talking, or the sou chef fondue_." 

" _But with you-!_ " Hannibal grinned.

" _But with you, I've found my place._ "

" _I see your face_."

The two sang in perfect harmony, " _And it's nothing that I've ever felt before_."

_"Murder's an open door_

_Murder's an open door_

_Murder's an open door with you, with you!_

_Murder's an open door."_

Hannibal grinned, "I guess it's crazy."

"What?"

"We complete each other's-"

"Death sentences."

"I guess that's what I meant to say." 

_"I've never met someone who thinks so much like_

_Wait, just wait!_

_Our psychoanalizations have only one explanation_

_You, and I, will walk away free-!"_

Alana leaned in the door, a gasp:

_"The closet is open, so're the doors. I wish I hadn't come here anymore._

_I've kissed the both of you for Christ's sake!_

_For years I knew you had gall, should I go tell Jack at all?_

_Finally Will's opening up his gates!_

_Should we plan for a summer wedding, or is that way too strange?_

_God, I've waited so long for this change!_

_Cause for the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be light._

_For the first time in forever, you'll be getting some tonight-"_

"Okay that's too far!" Will cried, "I'm not in love with a cannibal, okay?!"

Suddenly Jack popped his head through the door, glancing at Alana, " _So he's a bit of a fixer upper_."

" _It's a minor thing_." Alana countered.

" _Cannibalism is a euphemism_ -"

"Honestly, is that all you see?!" Will groaned.

" _So he's a bit of a fixer upper, but you can't deny he's good!_

 _Get the DNA out of the way, cause the man cooks damn good food!_ " 

All Will could do was sigh and look to Winston, who gave a toothy grin and a, "Hi, I'm Winston, and I like apple sauce!" 

**"I'M THE CHESAPEAKE RIPPER THERE I SAID IT JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE!"**

Will shot up in bed, Hannibal's arm protectively around his middle, releasing a small huff of air, "Bad dream." and slipped back into bed and sleep.

Hannibal's eyes shot open, with a tiny whisper, " _My tastes never bothered me anyway_." and the room went dark.


End file.
